jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jurassic Book, Chapter one
Chapter one of The Jurassic Book. Plot In some corner of the jungle near Council-Rock, Baloo was schooling a boy named Alexander and three wolves: Alexander was Mowgli's son who wore light-blue ragged-shorts, and like his father was a nature-lover. Since the day he was born Mowgli had him partially brought up in the jungle, and Alex was quick to learn to speak the animal-language (the animals were quite impressed with how fast he did it), and he's inherited just about all of his father's abilities. The wolves were his cousins Rusty and Marigold, son and daughter of his uncle Sura and aunt Lala, and lastly a new wolf named Grey, son of his uncle Akru and aunt Maki. Bagheera and Kaa were also present watching. Currently Baloo was telling which prey would be the safest to kill. "...and that's why young, elderly, or any other form of crippling in the prey is why the predators always go for them" Baloo finished, "uh Baloo sir, won't it be more fun to take on something that will fight back?" Alex asks, "perhaps, but it also means the chances of getting yourself hurt and losing your prey are high, and like I said: it's why most go for crippled ones, they don't hunt their food to have fun, it's more serious than that" Baloo answers, then grins, "your father once tried to make a meal out of the strongest toughest water-buffalo out of a whole heard of them, but it didn't go well" he adds, making Alex wince at imaging his dad getting gored, "I think we shouldn't go into the exact details Baloo" Bagheera advised and Kaa nods in agreement, and so does Baloo, "right" the bear relents before he goes back to Alex, "besides, better to hunt something easy if it means getting to eat" he adds and suddenly starts to sing: *''Look for the bare necessities'' *''The simple bare necessities'' *''Forget about your worries and your strife'' *''I mean the bare necessities'' *''Old Mother Nature's recipes'' *''That brings the bare necessities of life'' Bagheera and Kaa just look at each other in confusion: having never seen Baloo like this before. *''Wherever I wander, wherever I roam'' *''I couldn't be fonder of my big home'' *''The bees are buzzin' in the tree'' *''To make some honey just for me'' *''When you look under the rocks and plants'' *''And take a glance at the fancy ants'' *''Then maybe try a few'' Alex and the young wolves on the other hand were enjoying this and dance along. *''The bare necessities of life will come to you *''They'll come to you! "This is weird" Bagheera notes, "I kinda like it" Kaa comments bobbing his head along with the song. *''Look for the bare necessities'' *''The simple bare necessities'' *''Forget about your worries and your strife'' *''I mean the bare necessities'' *''That's why a bear can rest at ease'' *''With just the bare necessities of life'' During the jingle, Baloo does some demonstrations on what he means. *''Now when you pick a pawpaw'' *''Or a prickly pear'' *''And you prick a raw paw'' *''Next time beware'' *''Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw'' *''When you pick a pear'' *''Try to use the claw'' *''But you don't need to use the claw'' *''When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw'' *''Have I given you a clue?'' Alex and the wolves try to copy Baloo, but have a tough time doing it. *''The bare necessities of life will come to you'' *''They'll come to you!'' Upon seeing Alex struggling with a small tree, Baloo secretly helps. *''So just try and relax, yeah cool it'' *''Fall apart in my backyard'' *'' 'Cause let me tell you something little britches'' *''If you act like that bee acts, uh uh'' *''You're working too hard'' Baloo then lifts a log to reveal some insects, and the wolves quickly slurp them up. *''And don't spend your time lookin' around'' *''For something you want that can't be found'' *''When you find out you can live without it'' *''And go along not thinkin' about it'' *''I'll tell you something true'' Finally, Baloo raps it up by scratching his back against a tree, with Alex and the wolves doing the same on another tree. *''The bare necessities of life will come to you'' And that concludes Baloo's little class for today. Kaa even hollered when flapping was heard from above and Chil arrives, joined by a bat named Mang, "Chil, Mang, what brings you here?" Bagheera wonders jumping off the tree-branch he was sitting on, "sorry to interrupt, but Vermillion's returned" Chil informs much to everybody's surprise, except Alex's who hasn't met Vermillion, "who's Vermillion?" he asks, "why he's Lala's father, which means he's your grandfather" Kaa answers making Alex ecstatic: the only grandfathers he knew were long dead, until now, "then what are we waiting for, lets see him" he says happily and runs off with his cousins, though Kaa and Baloo noticed Bagheera looked apprehensive, "what's the matter Bagheera?" Baloo asks, "I'm just thinking of how Sandah will react to having another jungle-boy" Bagheera confesses, "right, from what I heard Sandah's still quite racial about humans" Kaa notes understandably, "well only one way to find out, let's go" Mang suggests and they do. They arrive at Council-Rock where both wolf-packs, Hathi, Kichi and Chil were already welcoming Vermillion back with open arms (or paws in the wolves' cases). Lala also filled her dad in about Luri becoming the pack's current leader (as Vermillion had hoped) and her relationship with Sura and their children, who have just arrived. "Ah there they are" she notes to their arrival, "father, meet our son Rusty, and our daughter Marigold" she presents and they instantly take a liking to each other just as Alex, Baloo, Mang, Bagheera and Kaa arrive, Sandah was quick to notice the new man-cub, "you adopted another man-cub?" he asks as Alex arrives, "actually, this is Alexander, Mowgli's son" Luri clarified, but Sandah was struck by the son part, "wait what?" Sandah gasps and had to come up to Alex and examine this boy, and indeed, Sandah could see a resemblance, especially the eyes, "is Mowgli really your father" he wonders, "yes" Alex answers unsure of what to make of this, but the fact that he understood Sandah only convinced the blue-wolf more, "okay, speaking of Mowgli, where is he anyway, and Akela?" Sandah asks to just about everybody, "Mowgli's fine, he and Bagheera moved into a Man-village and that's how Alex here came to be" Sura informs, "really, he's not ashamed of it or being abused or anything?" Sandah wonders, "oh relax Sandah, Mowgli's not the only nice human in the world, since well..." Bagheera began and once again admits about that girl Linda he lived with: of how she treated the panther like he were her own child, even willing to give up her own life for his (which she supposedly did), Sandah almost cried from that part: being cruel to animals was bad enough, but also being cruel to each other, even their own young, was sickening, "oh Bagheera, I'm so sorry" Sandah whispers, "yeah dad tends to get depressed whenever he catches hunters or their traps out here" Alex remarks, "but at least he became a jungle-guardian for us all, you should be proud Alex" Akru reminds gaining a smile from Alex who was indeed proud, "what about Akela?" Vermillion suddenly asks and everybody turn sad, "I'm afraid Akela, passed away" Hathi informs, "oh I'm so sorry" Vermillion condoles, but Alex was able to cheer him up with a hug and calling him "grandpa", "anyway what brings you back this time?" Luri wonders, making Vermillion and his packing look at each other, unsure of how to explain it, "we just encountered some freaky-looking creature and..." Sandah began, telling everything about their dinosaur encounter, of course some were skeptical, "hmm, maybe Mowgli will know what this is, come on" Bagheera beckons and everybody head off to the Man-village. At the village, Mowgli was doing some research on the dinosaur he encountered. He drew a picture of it and told Rahhar, Meshua, Jumeirah and Rikki, and while they didn't completely believe him, they knew Mowgli doesn't lie, and were quick to identify his creature. Now he was looking through a bunch of books on Asian dinosaurs he rented from a library from a neighboring city. The most likely dinosaur he saw matched the descriptions of the one called Sinraptor, and was currently focused on that one when Alex and Bagheera return. "Hey dad" Alex greets, "hey Alex, how was Baloo's teachings today?" Mowgli greets back, "you could say it was rhythmic, oh and Vermillion's here" Bagheera informs and Mowgli happened to be drinking some water when the panther said Vermillion, causing him to spit it out, "Vermillion's here?!" he wheezed, "who's Vermillion?" Jumeirah asks having arrived to welcome Alex back, "don't believe me? just come see for yourself" Bagheera beckons and both Mowgli and Jumeirah come and fallow the panther to the outside, where indeed Vermillion as well as everyone else was there waiting, "it is him!" Mowgli gasps upon seeing the scarred red wolf, Jumeirah hangs back since she couldn't have a conversation with animals, "whoa Mowgli, you look like some kind of warrior" Vermillion remarks, "thanks, I've become a forest-ranger, it's a human job where they protect both humans and animals from evil ones of both sides" Mowgli explains, "who's this?" Sandah asks directing to the mongoose standing beside Mowgli, "I'm Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, Rikki for short" Rikki introduces, "and you live as a pet?" Sandah wonders, "somewhat, the one over there and her family saved my life when I was washed away in a flood" Rikki explains, impressing Sandah, "wow" he gasps, "that said human is my wife, err mate, her name's Jumeirah, I'll introduce you" Mowgli offers though Sandah was hesitant, "uh Mowgli, I'm nervous" he admits, and Mowgli couldn't blame him: Sandah and some of Vermillion's wolves still had issues about humans, except Mowgli, "why what's wrong?" Rikki wonders, "Rikki, Sandah's had a bad experience with humans once: they killed his sister" Kichi informs, "ouch" Rikki pities, "yeah, it made me racial for a while, but I eventually made an exception for Mowgli after he saved my life once" Sandah tells, "well you don't have to worry about Jumeirah, she wouldn't dare do anything to us, and she can relate too: she had a brother named Nathoo who was killed by a tiger" Rikki assures, "yikes" Sandah notes at the mention of Nathoo, but felt less scared now and slowly approached Jumeirah who, once Mowgli assured her it was okay, pets Sandah, who couldn't deny he liked it and began wagging his tail, much to his embarrassment, "I uh, meant to do that" he lies, much to everyone's amusement until Lala noticed the dinosaur-pictures Mowgli has, "what you got there Mowgli?" she wonders, "oh these, well..." Mowgli began. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter two Notes *Mang the bat is an original character from the stories, who seems to function like Chil since just about everybody else know him. *Alexander is partially based off the fact that Mowgli has a son in the story "In the Rukh", but is never named there, so I thought naming this one after the wolf. *I thought it would be fun to include the song "bare necessities" from the Disney-version, even if this Baloo is nowhere near as similar to the Disney-one. *I also thought about giving Akru and Maki a child, named Grey after Grey Brother. *In the Rikki-Tikki-Tavi story, the mongoose got caught in a flood and washed up on a human-property, so I thought that happened here too. Gallery Category:Fanfiction